Bloody Love
by Rinyuu
Summary: Love, blood, and fighter usually never mix but in this its all love and war.
1. The Start

"Saku, I love you dearly" said Maria blushing at what she just said to the person whom she has loved for several years but never had the courage to say it until now right before Saku graduated from Military school.

"I love you too, Maria. I always knew you loved me from the way you acted around me and the gift of a black rose on Valentine's Day" said Saku sweetly as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Saku: 6'0. Black hair that went down to the base of his neck and the bangs only go over the left eye. Black eyes though it was rumored throughout the entire barracks that it was originally another color but the countless battles had changed him. Age 25, Military trained assassin. Always carried 2 swords behind him, 2 swords on both sides, knifes in his boots, a fold up scythe in his shirt, and always has a larger scythe where he keeps his personal possession as the scythe is a complete danger to all. Lost his right eye due to a training accident but he suspects it wasn't as it was to coincidental for it to be an accident. Due to that accident he has been wearing an eye patch which has increased his left eye vision range and sight to cover the lost eye. He was called the perfect assassin as he had not failed a single assassination attempt and killed with plenty of time for a cup of tea at the murdered house and leaves the scene flawlessly without any kind of evidence against him. Perfect in counter-assassination techniques also with a complete death toll of 500 by age 15 and 5000 by age 25 and no injures to account for except the training accident which occurred at age 13. Death was all around him as he was the one who killed his own parents by his own hands at the age of 6 when they were abusing him. He took both of their heads and bashed them together and then kicked them through a window which ended up having them on a pike metal fence. His nickname to that is spread around is "Shinigami" and that he has murdered an entire town laughing at the enjoyment as people begged to be spared.

Maria: 5'7. Azure eyes. Blue hair with spots of black placed randomly that is the same length as Saku. Age 24, Medical trained Assassin and Nurse. Always walk around in a coat that is black that sometimes pieces of it come off to expose a dark red under stain which is rumored to be blood but no one really knows as anyone who has asked her about that has never came back intact both physically and psychologically. Always has had a crush on Saku when she first met him after the training accident and was trying to win his heart for the past 5 years. Inside of the coat Maria always carries around Scalpel, syringes, antiseptics, morphine, tranquilizer, and a full medical set of stitching equipment just in case if she needs it . Always wears Saku military hat as a symbol of honor as Saku gave it to her when he met her. She has an entire tattoo down her left arm of a military arms coat that is of Saku military division. Thousands have been killed by her looks, only Saku has been around her the longest. She was sent to an insane asylum before when she was 15 for being insane after enjoying her killing all of the students in her High School by having piano wires placed all over the school and chained all the doors to the school from the outside and jammed every window shut using pipes and crowbars to damage the mechanism plus having some piano wires around most of the windows. She was caught stabbing the only person that escaped the school, the person died in her hands by twisting his head and breaking his neck though it was speculated that the person was already dead before the police arrived. She was let out of the insane asylum when she was 18 and went off to become an assistant to a surgeon. Left the medical field 3 years after being trained there in the knowledge of the entire human body and how to do a complex surgery procedure.

Saku sensing another presence nearby that seemed hostile and possibly having a weapon. "Maria, get down" said Saku as he pulled Maria down to avoid a well placed head shot from the nearby assailant. The assailant started to run, but Saku chased him down and tackled him. Placing his foot in the middle of his back and pulling both arms back to the verge of dislocating them. "Maria, do you know this person?" asked Saku.

"It's my friend from my old childhood, Ken" replied Maria "I wonder what caused him to try and assassinate me when I next to you. Oh well, let's interrogate him."

"How do you want to have him tortured?" asked Saku

"I already got it" replied Maria as she pulled out a syringe and loaded it with pain-killers. Inject it into Ken which caused Ken to flail about which ended with a loud crack and a scream as the arms were dislocated and then jam the bones back into the socket further then it was suppose to be breaking the scapula.

"Now Ken, will you answer our questions?" asked Maria

"Hell no. I hate you. You can go to hell for all I care" replied Ken

"Oh, I won't go got to hell just yet. You will, but we first need answers of why you tried to assassinate me" said Maria as she nodded to Saku

Pulling out a scapula and place it where the bicep tendon starts and tears along the entire bicep listening to Ken screams of agony and squirming as blood was dripping out of the wound and bits of the bone was coming out. "Maybe you cut too deep" laughed Saku of he watched in enjoyment

"Nah, we are going to kill him anyways so as long as he is breathing. This is fine" replied Maria

"Ok, I will tell you what you want. Just don't kill me, please" said Ken almost blacked out from the pain and blood loss. "The person you are looking for is part of the Prontic. The person never gave me his name only the card and the clan he was with"

"Ahh, I got business with them" said Saku as he released Ken who started to crawl away with only his right arm to get up. Ken started to run for safety when Maria pulled out a scalpel and threw it. The scalpel hit Ken right below the first rib which cut straight through the lung and came out the other side. Ken stopping to assess the damage but quickly collapse to the ground from the pierced lung and drowning in his blood. Maria walks up to Ken places her right foot on his neck and pulled out her scalpel and wiped it off on her coat. The force of pulling out the scalpel which end up forcing her to place more pressure on her right food foot to push down on Ken neck which broke some of the vertebrate. "Now have a good day and hope to see you soon" said Maria as she walked away from Ken who was drool blood and releasing a lot of blood into the pool of blood that was under his body.

"We got what we want. Now let's go" said Maria as she walked pass Saku "I have a debt from the Prontic that they owe me besides this assassination"

"They have tried to assassinate you before?" asked Saku

"Yes. I was always 'playing' around with their troops and that was about the 10th attempt but I have always came out alive and the assassin dead just like Ken over there" replied Maria

"10 times huh. That isn't that bad, I have had thousands of assassination attempts and only 100 was by Prontic" said Saku "None have actually had a chance to even get close to me or even injure me besides you whom I love dearly"

"Thank you Saku" said Maria who was blushing as they walked down a hallway. Suddenly there was a scream as Maria walked by a student who pulled out a knife and slit his own throat. Maria and Saku holding hands ignored the scream and continued down the hall unfazed as more and more people were slitting their throats or clawing at their faces and throats.

"Will all students wear a gas mask right now, also Saku and Maria please come to the headmaster room right now" said Elric, the military leader of the base

Maria and Saku walk down the hall with people hiding in fear wearing a helmet and a gas mask underneath. "Cowards" said Saku to Maria softly

"Yes, they are a bunch of coward that can't even face either one of us face to face" replied Maria

They to Elric room with a few more screams following them as some students decided to bash their head against another student until someone gave in the blood trauma.

"You wanted to see us, Elric" said Saku

"I told you not to call me by that when we are on base but as Lieutenant Elric" said Elric "I wanted to see you 2 because you two are killing off the student body. I think it is something that is a virus that 2 must have"

"I don't think it's a virus, Lieutenant, but my favorite perfume" replied Maria

"A perfume causing death, I wonder what it is called." Elric chuckling at the joke

"It's called Suicide" said Maria pulling out a bottle "Want a sample spray. You will enjoy life after taking a whiff of this"

"Sure, I would like a sample" said Elric as he pulled down his mask

Maria walked up to Elric and sprayed a few mists onto Elric hand. Elric sniffed his hand. "There is nothing wrong with this perfume" said Elric as he reached down and grabbed a pen. A secretary attending the office came from behind Elric and knocked the pen free.

"Oh my god, that perfume is deadly. What did you place into it and who is it for?" said Elric nervously through the mask he placed back over his mouth.

"This perfume is made for Saku here to fall in love with me" said Maria holding his arm tightly

"How come Saku hasn't decided to kill him yet and he has been around that perfume for over 30 minutes" said Elric

"The perfume has no effect on me because I have been around death and have tried to commit suicide about 30 times but always come back in Maria lap while she is asleep" said Saku

"The reason why you always do come back in my lap is cause I follow you ever where and have stopped all your suicide attempts before they hit the fatal points" replied Maria

"Ok, back to the perfume. What is that thing made out of?" wondered Elric

"It's just a normal perfume that I added with the hormone that causes humans the thought of committing suicide" said Maria

"Great, I got 2 assassins that are basically unstoppable especially Maria who has killed off nurses who even got 5 feet from Saku" said Elric

"Oh well, looks like I got caught" said Maria

"You are the only one who throws scalpels around like they are toys" said Elric

"They are not that hard to throw" said Maria

"Ugh, you 2 have got to learn not to kill your own teammates" said Elric

"Why? They may want to kill us instead" said Saku pulling out a knife

"No need to get violent" said Elric nervously and starting to sweat

Saku threw the knife at the wall which started to bleed. "I thought there was a rat in the room" said Saku as he placed his boot against the wall and pulled out his knife

"Maria mind if you cut him out here. I really don't care how you get him out here or how many pieces" said Saku

"Ok, that won't be that hard" said Maria cheerfully as she pulled out a newly sharpened scalpel and sliced a door like frame into the wall. Saku ran up and rammed his shoulder through the wall which plowed the person that was holding his stomach into another wall that was behind the first wall which broke through the second wall. Saku picked up the man to find that the windpipe was crushed and the neck was broken. Saku noticed a Prontic recruit pendent that was around the informant neck.

"Just a rookie in Prontic. This makes them more and more desperate to kill us if they are sending rookies" said Saku

"More rookies, the more drink I can have" said Maria as she pulled out a canton and started to drink out of it. "Want some Saku?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Saku taking the canton and drank out of it. "My favorite, blood"

"Mine too" said Maria smiling.

"I think I am going to throw up" said Elric as he went over to a trash can and threw up

"Pathetic, this is the military leader? He can't even stand the sight of blood which is seen all the time in combat. Let's make him bleed until he vomits his guts out" said Maria pulling out a scalpel laughing at the idea

"Wait. Don't kill me" said Elric

"Don't worry I won't kill you. It will just sting for a very long time and you probably may not be able to move for a few days up to a couple of months" said Maria chuckling at the very thought

"Please have mercy" cried Elric as he was scrambling towards the hole in the wall but Saku stopped Elric run for cover.

"You are a very pathetic general. I would like to see you after you recover from the hospital" said Saku as he took Elric arm and twisted it until the humorous snapped which caused Elric to fall to the ground and wail in agony as Maria stood over him. Maria injected him with a clear liquid though the syringe was covered in dried blood.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt for very long" said Maria as she started to cut into Elric torso starting from the sternum downward slowly

Elric started to scream in shear agony as the scalpel was cutting muscle and bits of bone but not cutting any major arteries and veins.

"Tell the nurses about what we did and we will 'fix' you up even better" said Maria holding the bloody scalpel by Elric left eye dripping blood into the eye which caused Elric to flail about which caused even more injures and more blood loss

"Ok, I get it. Can you 2 please stop torturing me just for your amusement" said Elric weakly

"We will think about it" said Saku

"As for you, young lady. You will say an assassin tried to kill Elric" said Maria

"How will they believe the surgical incisions that you made Maria" said the Secretary

"This will make them believe it more easily" said Maria as she sliced off the secretary arm using one of Saku swords.

"You damn witch" replied the secretary in agony

"You better go see a nurse before you wind up like the last 3 secretaries that Elric has had before" said Saku laughing

"We will be leaving this place right now to track down a nearby Prontic base" said Maria as they walked towards a window

Saku kicked the window which caused it to shatter and both Maria and Saku jumped out to land on a nearby grassy patch only 10 feet below them.

The secretary called for security as she rushed to go see a nurse leaving Elric gasping for as air while he was choking on blood and trying to hold his internal organs inside. Attempting to get up but the massive pain prevented him from getting up. Security stormed the room and ordered a medic crew to come and send Elric into immediate surgery.

People started to spread a rumor of the mysterious disappearance of Maria and Saku to the incident and that would explain why all of their stuff had disappeared and all of their records were erased.

A few hours later:

A shadowy figure was standing by the shattered window where Saku kicked the window out.

"Lady Kako, that gift that you ordered is here" said a messenger

"Thank you" said Kako as she shot the messenger

Kako walked up to the dying messenger and pulled out her arrow and wiped the blood on the messenger clothes. She walked out of the room as if nothing had occurred.


	2. New Company

Maria and Saku decide to slink off and relax from all the troubles that they were facing. Maria and Saku went to a nearby town where they heard a festival was going on and decided to go there just to relax and hopefully blend in. Maria decided to remove her jacket and placed on a normal leather jacket that showed it was rarely worn. Saku decided to cover up his scythe and swords in a bundle and placed Maria jacket inside of the bundle and tied up the bundle into a bag and carried it into town.

"Welcome" said a cheery little girl who didn't seem to have a care in the world

"Hello there" replied Saku as he bent down and patted the girl on the head.

"Do you know where the closest inn is?" asked Maria politely

"Sure, I will take you there" said the girl "My name is Rika. What are your names?"

"My name is Maria" replied Maria

"Michael is my name" replied Saku

"Michael?" wondered Maria in a whisper

"It's just an alias" replied Saku

"Both of you have cute name" said Rika sweetly

"Thank you" replied Saku

Rika lead them to the nearest inn that she knew. "Here it is" stated Rika as she pointed towards the inn. "The outside looks like it run-down out of business place, but that is the beauty of it".

Rika lead Saku and Maria into the inn to check in and both Maria and Saku was surprised at the complete difference between the outside and the inside. The inside looked very high class with a chandelier and several sculptures.

"Wow Rika, you was kidding that the inside is completely different" said Saku in awe

Maria walked up to the counter and asked "Those sculptures, those where recently made not original copies of the statues made by Michelangelo?"

"You have a very sharp eye for such a young lady. Those statues are copied, but you are the first person to notice it" said the manager "Since you are I will give a night free plus another night free because of the festival and rarely anyone comes here during the festival".

"I'm with her" said Saku

"How lovely, a couple" replied the manager

"Hi there Rika. You best get home before you get in trouble from your mother" said the manager

"The chandelier you have hanging. It is made out of quartz crystal and the metal is a gold leaf steel frame" said Saku

"Really? I never noticed it" said the manager "You two know your stuff and have very fine tastes"

"Thank you" said Maria

Maria and Saku signed into the inn and got a suite for being the only ones into the inn.

"What is this festival that is occurring right now?" wondered Saku

"It is a festival to honor our god, Goddess Yurna" replied the manager "my name is Kenti"

"Ok, Kenti that is a lot easier then calling you Mr. Manager all the time" joked Saku

Both Maria and Kenti laughed at the joke. "What brings both of you into town?" wondered Kenti

"We are only here to gather information, rest up, and gather supplies for our travels" replied Saku

"What kind of information are you trying to gather?" wondered Kenti

"We are writing a book about every town that we visit and we are here to gather more information then is normally placed into brochures and gain a historical aspect into the town" replied Maria

"That sounds lovely, plus you came in at the right time since most of our true culture comes around during the holy festival" replied Kenti

Maria and Saku took the key to the room and went upstairs to rest up their tired bodies. Maria decided to open the bundle to take inventory of all the supplies they already had. The room they got was a large one; it covered the entire top floor except for the stairs that lead up to it which it came with its own personal door. It contained 5 beds, 3 bathrooms, and plenty of space to do whatever they needed to do.

Rika suddenly came up the stairs just as Saku took his shirt off and Maria rewrapped the bundle.

Rika looked at Saku and blushed and ran back down the stairs. "Sorry, but dinner is ready" said Rika as she left the room

"That was a bit awkward" said Maria "It's like she has never seen a male without a shirt on"

"Give her a break; she is only 10 years old" said Saku "She hasn't experienced much"

"True, though I wonder what the people do in this town when the festivals are not going around" wondered Maria

Saku decided to replace his old shirt with a new one that he tore the sleeves off.

"Why did you tear off the sleeves from that shirt" wondered Maria

"The sleeves where very distracting and they did almost nothing"

Saku and Maria head downstairs towards the dining room to find Rika and Kenti waiting there for them.

"Rika, didn't you say you was going to go home?" wondered Maria

"I did, but mom was drunk again so I normally come here when she is drunk as Kenti is very kind man who rarely drinks and treats me like his own daughter" replied Rika

"How sweet of you Kent" smiled Saku

"Rika care to give us a tour of the town tomorrow?" asked Maria

"Sure, I will be my pleasure" replied Rika

"Everything looks delicious though I wonder what some of this food your offering us is" wondered Saku as he looked out towards the table that looked more like a feast then a dinner

"You probably like to enjoy unique foods so we brought out our finest and unusual dishes for you two" said Rika with a smile

"Over here we have a dish we call- Hall Ocon. The dish has medium-rare cooked lamb, a few vegetables, and decorated with onion and potato that was shredded" said Kenti as he pointed towards the dish

"Over there is my personal favorite, Fiery Curry. What it has is Curry, Rice, a few shredded jalapeno peppers, a sprinkle of jalapeno juices extracted from the pepper itself, some sautéed vegetables, and has bits of lamb meat" said Rika pointing towards the curry dish

"We will bring out the desserts later after we have finished the main meal" said Kenti as he started to take some of the Hall Ocon.

Saku and Maria quickly finished up dinner and went upstairs. "That was a lovely dinner. Too bad we rarely get a reception this nice" said Maria

"Yea, I really like this town especially Rika. She is so kind and very cute. I wonder how she would look wearing cat ears" said Saku laughing

"She probably would look very cute just don't ask her to wear a bow and a tail" said Maria laughing

"I wouldn't do that, I would look very weird may increase her cuteness but I really won't go that far" said Saku

Saku looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" asked Rika

"Sure, you don't have to always ask unless we lock the door" said Maria

Rika came up the stairs slowly as if expecting something but ended up being disappointed.

"You wanted to say something to us Rika?" wondered Maria

"I was wondering" replied Rika looking a bit nervous and a bit of nervousness in her tone "Would you two mind being like a brother and sister to me?"

Saku and Maria were taken aback by what she just said. "We was not really expecting that kind of a questions" replied Maria

"Depends on the reasons we will either reject or accept that offer" replied Saku

"Well, my mother is a pain and I really hate her as she likes to hit me whenever she is drunk" said Rika

"I was once a trained nurse and Michael was one of my patients and eventually became my apprentice which he still is" replied Maria

"Thank you, the town trusts my mom, so when I come in with bruises and cuts they think I only feel" replied Rika

Maria went through routine medical diagnoses and found that Rika has several scars and a few broken bones that needed treatment before it became permanent when her bones started to grow.

"Michael, can you please get my medical equipment as Rika is in need of surgery" stated Maria as she quickly got a bed together for surgery

"Wait surgery. I really didn't think it was that sever" replied Rika

"Tell that to your mom after I fix you up" replied Maria as she started to sanitize her equipment.

"I was always wondering where the pain was coming from" replied Rika as she laid down on the bed in the sudden surgery procedure

"Shouldn't we go to a hospital for this type of procedure" stated Rika as she really started to get nervous

"Every step you take with that broken leg causes the injury to get worse and by the time we get to the hospital it may be too late to even fix it or even have a recovery attempt on it" replied Maria

"Don't worry, Maria is a very good doctor as she has taken care of me many times especially this eye" stated Saku as he pointed to his lost eye

"Ok, enough chit-chat. We need to get this done and fast" stated Maria as she injected Rika with morphine and other antiseptic drugs.

Maria quickly finished the medical procedure in less than 4 hours due to her knowledge and skill of being a surgeon.

Rika woke up in a daze. "Did you finish the procedure?" said Rika a bit slurred due to the drugs wearing off

"We finished the surgery and we did the surgery in the nick of time. I only ran a quick check up and when I started opening up, the injury was worse than I had anticipated" said Maria cleaning up the tools.

"We need to place a few casts on you and you need a few blood transfusion which will be done by morning if we stay up all night.

"With that, you need your sleep as the procedure will be very draining on a person" said Maria as she got some bandages and slings ready

Maria and Saku worked all night until they finished what they needed to do with Rika

Rika woke up the next morning at 8am to find Saku and Maria asleep at the foot of the bed. Rika decided to sit up in bed and with that motion Maria quickly got up.

"How do you feel Rika?" wondered Maria

"I really don't know right now. Let me start walking around" replied Rika

"Sure" stated Maria as she attempted to wake up Saku

Rika got out of bed and started to walk around when Saku woke up. "I feel so much better" stated Rika

Rika ran up to both Maria and Saku and hugged them both for being there and helping her ease her pain

"You mean you had pain all the time, even during the time we spent together" wondered Saku

"Yea, but I had the pain for years that I learned to ignore it" replied Rika in a sadden tone

"Then you're a very lucky girl" stated Maria as she rubbed Rika head

"Come on, you need to recover you energy more than us" stated Saku as he helped Rika go down the stairs into the living room

"Kenti, we need a heavy protein meal for Rika today. She really needs it" said Maria

"What for, Rika looks healthier than usual" stated Kenti as he looked at Rika playing around with Saku with even more energy than usual.

"That is due to the emergency surgery that Saku and I had to perform last night" said Maria

"Emergency Surgery" said Kenti as he looked in surprise and almost fell over from the shock.

"Yes, her mother being drunk has abused her beyond belief that she would have been paralyzed for life and possible could have died if we didn't operate last night" stated Maria

"I'm really glad that you two cam into town, but are you a trained nurse?" wondered Kenti

"I was a trained surgeon that had to deal with those types of injury until I had retired" stated Maria

"But you are so young to retire" stated Kenti

"Well for now, I only retired from the hospital due to the lack of true management and they constantly used me more than the actually trained doctor" stated Maria

"Ok, we will have a high protein meal for all of us then and plus a normal breakfast here" stated Kenti "Care to help me Maria?"

"I wouldn't mind helping though I need get a cup of coffee as I stayed up all night to keep an eye on Maria health and so did Michael but he is more energetic being around certain people and it looks like Rika is one of those certain people" stated Maria as she got a cup of coffee while watching Saku play around with Rika

"Well, it looks like she is happier and that takes off some burden I have" said Kenti as he started to make breakfast.

30 minutes later Maria and Kenti come out to serve breakfast to everyone. "Thank you for everything Maria" stated Kenti and Rika together

"It was not that big a deal" replied Maria

"It is a very big deal as I normally am the one taking care of her after she is abused and quick medical patch ups even though I have threatened to sue the hospital 5 times for malpractice. Now I want to give Rika mother the same amount of pain she has inflicted on her daughter over the past years" said Kenti

"You don't need to worry about that as we plan on stopping by Rika house later" said Saku

"I want them to meet my mother, hopefully she isn't drunk then" said Rika

The 4 of them continued to eat breakfast until they finished around 9am. "I'm going to take them around town in a tour" said Rika as she held onto Maria hand as they went out

Rika showed the town and showed all the historical sites. They finished around 3pm. "I want to show you where I hate to be" said Rika in a sadden tone

"Don't worry, you older sister will keep an eye on you" said Maria smiling

Rika showed them where she legally lives. "Rika where the hell have you been?" snapped Rika mother

"Sorry Riza, I was out and decided to stay over at a friend's house" said Rika

"I told you never to call me by my first name and what friends do you have" snapped Riza

"You don't know me Riza, you are a fucken bitch" snapped Rika with a tone that seem to cut the air.

Riza snapped and ran forwards and hit Rika over the head with the bottle. Rika fell to the ground in pain and was bleeding profusely.

"You was the biggest fucken mistake of my life" yelled Riza as she was continuing to kick Rika while she was down.

Maria was getting annoyed and very angry. Maria ran up and kicked Riza straight in the face. The blow of the kick shattered Riza jaw and tore off her nose.

"What the fuck was that about?" squawked Riza through the remains of her teeth and her dangling tongue.

"Oh, nothing much" said Maria as she continued to kick Riza while she was down. Maria continued to beat Riza mercilessly while she was coughing up blood until Maria saw no movement or even hear even a sound from the body. Maria bent down to check Riza pulse and found she was dead.

"I really didn't mean to kill her" said Maria

"Its fine, you had to kill her otherwise she would have killed Rika" said Saku holding the nervous Rika who was still crying

"Well let's take care of her wounds and hopefully nothing is broken" said Maria as she checked Rika for any lasting injuries and found minor cuts from the glass a few bruises that will heal quickly but nothing major.

"We need to go to the hospital" said Maria

"Why do we need to go to the hospital?" asked Saku

"To pay me or give me retribution for medical care they slacked off of doing" replied Maria

"Sure but we don't know which hospital they went to though" said Saku

"I do" said an old man from across the street

"Which hospital and why do you trust us?" asked Maria

"I trust anyone that can give that girl a real kick in the teeth that see has deserved over the years" said the old man "The hospital you're looking for is on the corner of Wilkom Street, you can't miss it"

"Thank you" said Saku

"It's my pleasure as I have not seen Rika so happy in my life and I hope she stays happy" said the old man as he walked away

Maria and Saku walk to the hospital. Saku decided it would be a lot easier to carry Rika rather than letting her walk as she was still reeling in from the abuse.

Maria walked into the hospital first and when a security guard asked to see if she had any weapons she took his head and threw him through a window. "I have no time for that bullshit" said Maria as she marched up to the counter

"I am here to request to have this facility to pay me or donate supplies to me" ordered Maria

The secretary at the desk stood frozen at the spot not knowing what to do.

"Did you not hear me?" snapped Maria as she picked up the nurse by her collar and lifted her into the air

The secretary was gasping for air when Saku came up and told Maria to drop her. Maria literally dropped the secretary and walked into the back of the hospital. The sudden shock of 3 people walking into the back with disregard for any procedures. Maria walked towards the supply room and took all the supplies she used up while performing surgery on Rika and left. Saku and Maria start to leave the hospital when a squadron of police starts to show up.

"Halt, you 3 are under arrest" snapped the leading officer

"You are arresting the wrong people" said Saku with a grin

"Well you are the ones that broke into the hospital and stole vital medical supplies. You have injured 2 people. Any other comments to your charges?" stated the officer

Maria and Saku started to laugh. "You think that is bad? How about malpractice and neglect of a patient for years?" asked Maria the officer

"What are you talking about?" asked the lead officer

"They have neglected the girl Michael has on his back and due to that has forced me to do emergency surgery last night which saved her life. The hospital should be closed down or fixed so this situation never occurs again" snapped Maria

"Well why did she need emergency surgery?" asked the officer

"Abuse from a drunken mother" said Saku

"Well we should arrest her then as well" said the officer to nearby officers

"Too late on that, she is dead" said Maria

"Who killed her then?" asked the interrogator officer which was getting on Maria's nerve

"I killed her and if you got any other question go beat your head into your window. I need to get home to check on her to give a fully proper diagnosis and get her a medical check-up" said Maria as she led the way followed by Saku

The police officer was very annoyed at Maria disrespectful tone decided to run them down with the entire police battalion and arrest them for insubordination. Maria saw the police officers charging and decided to face them head on with no regard of anything getting in her way. The police officers suddenly stopped as they expected Maria to start to run away. The lead officer decided to pull out his knife as a deterrent but Maria, who was use to combat, ignored the knife as she pulled out 2 knives she kept in her shoes.

"What the hell" said the officer as he collapsed backward from the surprise that Maria did

Maria pointed one of the knives towards the officer heart. "You will let us go otherwise you won't be able to crawl to the hospital in one piece" said Maria darkly which scared the other officers who were watching the confrontation.

"Ok, you will go free" said the officer as he started to wet himself

"Thank you officer" said Maria cheerfully

Maria and Saku walked back to the inn to find Kenti pacing the lobby nervous about what happened.

"What happened? I heard about the murder of Riza" said Kenti as he grabbed Saku shirt and started to cry

"She really needed to have a punishment for abuse and so we gave it to her" replied Maria

"Sorry, I will come back down to help set up dinner after I place Rika in Maria care upstairs" said Saku as he started to walk up the stairs

Saku came back down the stairs 5 minutes later with a red mark on his face.

"Don't ask why I got slapped" said Saku as he went towards the kitchen

"I won't even dare ask as I can guess Maria has a very bad temper sometimes" stated Kenti

"You don't even know the half of it" replied Saku

"Either way, let's get dinner ready for those 2 or hopefully we can get something that can cheer Maria up before we finish up cooking" said Kenti as he started to get the preparations for dinner ready

"Well, Maria likes to drink wine whenever she is in a bad mood like right now" said Saku

"Well, I have a wine cellar. Which type of wine does she like?"Wondered Kenti

"She prefers red wine" replied Saku

"Good thing she likes Red Wine as I ordered an excessive amount recently" replied Kenti as he went into the Wine Cellar

Rika came down the stairs with bandages and a cast on her left arm followed by Maria.

"Tomorrow is the festival, hopefully everyone will forget what happened today" said Rika

"We will all go and enjoy the festival" said Kenti

"Don't you have an inn to run?" wondered Maria

"Almost all businesses are closed tomorrow due to the festival as it is a sacred tradition to attend" replied Kenti

"That is good" said Maria

"Hopefully there is not a funeral tomorrow either" joked Maria

"Riza won't get a funeral" snapped Rika

"We was only joking as we don't plan to let her get a proper funeral" said Saku

"Well dinner is almost ready" stated Kenti

"There is some red wine on the table for you" said Saku

"Thank you Michael" said Maria as she headed towards the table

"Can I have a taste?" wondered Rika

Saku and Kenti looked suddenly at Rika who asked that question out of the blue

"Sure, but only a sip" replied Maria sweetly

"What are you doing giving her alcohol at a young age" snapped Saku

"She needs something to ease the pain otherwise she will be scared for life with the mental abuse she has taken" replied Maria

Rika ignoring Saku comment took the glass of wine and decided to drink a little bit of it until she drink the entire glass

"I said only a sip" said Maria as she caught Rika while she was getting very tipsy

"The wine tasted very good and I couldn't help myself" replied Rika

"It's fine, but tell me next time you plan to do that" replied Maria as she rocked with Rika in Maria's lap

Saku and Kenti came out to the dining room and served dinner of everything they served yesterday.

Saku and Maria woke up the next day at 7am to find everyone passed out in the dining room.

"That wine was too strong" said Saku as he tried to stand up but instead fell back down

"I should get that wine" said Maria as she held her head due to the headache

Rika started to wake up in Maria lap and suddenly screamed due to the headache

"Owe, my head hurts too much" said Rika as she was on the ground holding her head

"I told you only a sip and look at what happened" said Maria

"I will try and find something to ease this headache" said Saku as he slowly walked up the stairs using the railing as his balance has not came back fully

Kenti started to stir but then fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"Bloody hell, my head" said Kenti

"What was that wine?" asked Maria

"Saku said get something to get something that would cheer you up. So I went downstairs and found a bottle of Lokta, a very strong red wine that says not to drink more than half a cup" replied Kenti as he held his head

"I can see why" said Maria as Saku came back down the stairs with Maria usual treatment of headaches

"Just take one of these pills and the headache will ease away" said Saku as he passed out the medicine

Within 30 minutes everyone was feeling better and able to walk better

"Can I take a few of those bottles Kenti?" asked Maria

"Hell, I will give you the entire stash I have. I am never drinking that bottle again" replied Kenti

"Yay" replied Maria as she gave Kenti her usual bear hug

"Owe, don't need to hurt this old man" said Kenti as he was rubbing his right arm

"Don't worry, she does that whenever someone makes her very happy" said Saku

"We best get changed before we head out" said Maria as she went up the stairs

Everyone got ready within 45 minutes except for Rika who was still wearing the same clothes as she wore for the past 2 days

"I don't have anything else to wear as my clothes at my house is probably torn apart or have been thrown out of the window when Riza couldn't find me" replied Rika

"Don't worry, I always carry a backup set of clothes" replied Maria as she kicked Saku down the flight of stairs

"Won't that hurt him?" asked Rika as she saw him hit the ground floor pretty hard

"If that actually hurt him, then we wouldn't be dating" joked Maria

Saku got up slowly. "That actually hurt" said Saku as he was rubbing his head

Maria shut the door and Maria and Rika came down the stairs in 10minutes. Maria decided to place her hair into a pony tail and decided to braid a bit of Rika hair

"Ok, you have interesting taste Maria" said Saku

"I need to fix your hair as well Michael" said Maria

"By fix, what do you mean?" asked Saku nervously

"A few braids here and a few braids there" said Maria as she got closer to Saku

"I like my hair the way it is" said Saku

Rika came up behind Saku and decided to try and pin him to the spot. Saku had a soft spot for Rika and couldn't decide to remove her. In 5minutes Maria was done braiding a little bit of Saku hair.

"Braiding your hair makes it look very cute on you Michael" said Rika smiling

"I guess its fine as long as Maria doesn't braid all of my hair" said Saku

Everyone left the inn around 9am to join the festival which had just barely started to begin.

"This festival has just started and is already in full swing" said Rika happily

Everyone spent hours enjoy festivals and the games that were present at the festival.

Around 7pm was the time for annual ritual. "It's time for what is very sacred tradition" said Rika

"It's at the town temple" said Kenti as he led the group to the ritual

Everyone enjoyed the ritual especially Saku who was in awe at the person performing the ritual main portion.

It was around 10pm when the festival finished fully.

Everyone woke up around 8am to a sudden alarm. "What is going on?" asked Maria as she ran downstairs

"It's a military drill" replied Kenti

"It rarely occurs and so no one is normally prepared for it" replied Rika

"Great, just what we need" said Saku

Suddenly the military busted through the door. "Saku and Maria, you are under arrest for the murder of Elric" said the leading officer

"Well, I was expecting this to occur for a while now" replied Maria

Saku went up the stairs to gather all the supplies that they brought

"Halt, stop moving" stated the lead officer to Saku

Maria went forward and kicked the lead officer in the chest which caused him to keel over and cough up bloody. The other soldiers stepped back due to the surprise of the incident.

"Sorry we lied" said Maria sadly

"We figured you was not who you said" replied Rika

"There had to be something odd when you two come in with a bundle and end up killing someone" replied Kenti

"Oh, well. We were hoping no one would even notice anything" replied Maria

Saku came back down the stairs this time carrying his normal gear of swords and ended having his scythe in the open with the blade by his throat and the handle precariously balanced on his shoulder. Saku passed Maria the sack and Maria took out her normal jacket that was less crusty than usual.

"Aww, some of the blood fell off" said Maria sadly

"Don't worry, we will soon cover that in more blood then it originally had hopefully" replied Saku as he tried to comfort Maria

Kenti passed out from the surprise that both seem more like mercenaries then normal tourist that was promised by them. Rika walked up to Maria and hugged her. "You are not surprised?" asked Maria a little bit confused

"Why would I be" replied Rika

"First off, we killed your mother. Second, we lied directly to you. Third, we are placing you into a really bad situation" replied Maria

"I knew something was off when we first met. I really didn't care at all but I enjoyed our time together" said Rika

"Little girl, get away from those people. They murder anyone in the blink of an eye and without care" said the Lieutenant who was taking command after the commanding officer was gravely injured.

"Oh, shut up Robert" snapped Saku as he poised the scythe blade inches away from Robert throat

"You can kill me, but what will that do to everyone that has trusted you and the town will only see a murderer rather than a good innocent person" replied Robert nervously

"You think that we really care. That is the biggest joke I have yet to hear yet" replied Saku as he thrust the scythe forward and through Robert's neck all the way to where he became decapitated when the scythe was pulled back

The other soldiers started to break rank and try to get anyone they could recruit to help one started to running towards the barracks. Another soldier ran towards the militia guild building that was located in the town.

Panic soon engulfed the town as Maria and Saku was walking around the town with weapons and the scythe was covered in blood. Saku and Maria ignored the screams. Rika was left behind in the hotel to try and help the failing health of Kenti.

"I wonder why they are all freaking out. It like they have never seen murders and blood before" said Maria calmly

"Seems that way" replied Saku

"Halt" said the militia leading officer that circled around Saku and Maria who were in the plaza.

"What is it officer" asked Maria sweetly

"You are under arrest for murder, kidnapping, terrorism, bringing weapons to a no-weapon zone, and disturbing the peace" replied the officer

"We were trying to find our way out of the town. We just got lost, plus the area is fine for weapons as we checked the state legislation for weapon and all the crimes you proclaimed against us" replied Saku

"There have been records of broken peace in this town and no arrest. There has been murder and no arrest or trial. There have been crimes of terrorism and kidnapping which has resulted in no trial, no arrest nor any punishment if held guilty" replied Maria

The entire town guards froze up as the truth has started to come to light. "Kill them so they don't release that information out" snapped the captain

The entire battalion decided to charge recklessly into Maria and Saku. "Pathetic assault" stated Maria under her breath

"Poor formation" stated Saku under his breath

Maria and Saku stayed stationary under even while the entire battalion was charging. Maria slowly pulled out a scalpel. Maria threw the scalpel into the battalion which grazed the first person neck which severed his jugular vein and did a slight cut on the outer wall on the cardiac artery. The scalpel continued on and hit another person that was behind the soldier and ended up hitting the second soldier in the trachea and jammed itself into the throat all the way back and hit the spinal cord. The 2 soldier fell to the ground and bled to death. Maria pulled 2 of Saku short swords and held them in a unique style where she held one sword in the front facing towards the ground and the other behind her facing towards the sky. Suddenly Saku and Maria moved with sudden acceleration that seems to crack the stones where they were standing. Maria and Saku moved and attacked so swiftly and with enough finesse that they were actually dancing rather than fighting. Within an hour the entire plaza was covered in blood and the fighting stretched towards the main gate that left the town. The entire town population was caught up in the dance that everyone was slaughtered. Saku and Maria started to leave the town when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Are you 2 going to leave me behind" cried Rika who was on the verge of crying

"We didn't know if you got caught up in the massacre that we accidentally did. Plus we leave you to take care of Kenti as we plan on coming back to this town once all damages are repaired" replied Saku

"Uncle Kenti died from shock" said Rika actually crying as she ran towards Saku

Rika ended up tripping over a corpse and landed upon a dead soldier dead body. Saku ran back to check on Rika

"Are you alright?" asked Saku picking up Rika from the ground

"Saku" said Rika as she hugged Saku and was still crying

"Looks like we have some company" stated Saku over towards Maria

"Fine, she can stay. Only if she agrees to wear these cat ears after we take as much supplies from this town and leave" replied Maria

"It is a deal" replied Rika as she was still crying

The three of them looted whatever was in the stock holds and left town in under an hour after the massacre occurred.


	3. Travels

Maria, Saku, and Rika were walking down a trail when they decided to take a break.

"Are you sure you know where we are going" asked Rika

Rika: 10 years old. 4'8. Light brown hair that was down to her elbows. Always wearing cat ears due to her agreement with Maria. Met Maria and Saku accidentally and loved being around them. Was an abused child until her mother was killed. The town she lived in was completely ruined and no survivors were around. Has a crush on Maria but won't tell her as Rika knows Maria loves Saku.

"We normally don't care for following a map" replied Saku

"A map would help us" snapped Maria

"Whatever, getting lost is a lot of fun anyways. You followed me into the last town and look what happened" stated Saku

"That was just luck that we found that town. The time before that, we ended up going the wrong way and had to lose 5 days just to cover the grounds we lost" replied Maria

"Oh, look a cat" said Saku as he ran up towards the lost cat.

"Hey, don't cut me out mid argument" snapped Maria

"Oh, he is such a sweet kitty" said Saku picking up the cat and petting it

"It's fine Maria. You still can talk to me" stated Rika clinging onto Maria arm

"That is true" stated Maria

"If that cat gets in the way of your relationship, you can always just kill it" said Rika happily

"Now you are learning" replied Maria as she kissed Rika on the forehead

"Though that cat is a very ugly one and need a bit of 'help'" stated Rika

"I know it's ugly but I can't control what Saku enjoys for now" replied Maria

"How about you teach me some basics of combat?" asked Rika

"Since you are with us, looks like you are going to need some training" replied Maria

"Whenever you want to start, I am ready" replied Rika

Maria did some basics for training and Rika was in peak condition due to her ignorance of mother and what she normally did in the town. Maria then decided to teach the basics of fighting which Rika learned quickly. 8hours pass before they notice time change.

"Lovely" stated Saku

"How long were you even watching" said Maria exhausted

"For the past hour" replied Saku still holding the cat

"You better let that cat go" stated Rika

"Why he is so cute and he doesn't care" stated Saku ignoring the cat's hissing

Rika walked up towards Saku. "Can I see the cat" asked Rika

"Sure" replied Saku holding the cat towards Rika

Rika took the cat by the nape of its neck and threw it towards a tree. Rika walked up to the cat which was barely alive. "Poor kitty, my hand just slipped. Don't worry, I will help you" stated Rika

Rika picked up the cat and drop kicked the cat towards Maria. Maria kicked the cat towards a boulder that was nearby. The impact made a squelching noise and a few popping and cracking. Blood covered the entire face of the rock and the path the cat took to the boulder. Saku just sat there laughing

"I was waiting for that type of reaction" said Saku still laughing

"You ass" said Rika as she punched Saku in the kidneys. Saku collapsed to the ground from the pain and shock that Rika could actually hurt him. Saku passed out as soon as he hit the ground.

"Maybe I hit him too hard" stated Rika

"No, you just hit him dead center on his kidneys plus he probably underestimated you" stated Maria

"Let rest up for a few hours and then continue training" stated Rika

"I was about to suggest that" joked Maria

Maria and Rika rest up for a few hours to relax after training without rest.

Maria and Rika woke up the next day to find someone placed a cover over them while they were sleeping and Saku was nowhere to be found.

"Ahh, you woke up. I was out getting us some food and water" stated Saku as he dragged in a deer corpse and a bucket full of water

"There is no way we ran though our supplies that fast" stated Maria

"I'm only rationalizing so we don't run through the supplies too fast" replied Saku

"That is a sound idea. Did you get a fire started?" asked Maria

"Yea, just over there" stated Saku pointing towards the cooking pit he made.

"Rika we will continue to train after we eat" stated Maria

"Care for me to help?" asked Saku

"No, not really" replied Maria

"If you can provide different knowledge then what Maria has, then sure" replied Rika

"Maria is only a bare handed combatant with medical knowledge. I am a person who likes to use arms mainly short swords and scythe" stated Saku "I need to head home soon anyways"

"Why must we head towards your house Saku?" asked Rika and Maria

"Most of my weapons are at my house, brass knuckles, a larger scythe, sickle and chain, several katana, etc." stated Saku

"Wow, you really like to use weapons" stated Rika

"You will only will use bare handed combat until you are old enough Rika" stated Saku

"Oh, ok" replied Rika as she prepared the deer to be cooked

Everyone finished breakfast within 2 hours that including the time it took to cook.

Suddenly an old man came out of the wood. "Does anyone have any water I can spare?" asked the old man

"We do" replied Saku with a hint of hatred in his voice

"We don't mind sharing it with you. Just come closer" replied Maria

"What are you doing? We can't afford to lose a bottle of water" stated Rika softly towards Saku and Maria

"You will see our logic and why we sort of didn't want you to be with us" replied Maria softly towards Rika

Saku handed the bottle towards the old man. "I have been wandering around for 5 days, and I am not that old. I'm only 30 years old" snapped the man

"Sorry, you just look old" stated Saku

The man placed one hand on the cap of the bottle when he receives a kick straight into his chest. He dropped the bottle of water. "Why did you drop the bottle?" asked Saku pulling the man up by his hair

"You kicked me" replied the man

"I couldn't hear that. Can you repeat it again" stated Saku

Maria walked up with a bucket and a scalpel out. "What are you doing?" asked the man nervously

"We need something in return if you want the water" stated Maria

"Fine, I will give you all the money I have" said the man

Maria quickly slit the man throat and placed his head inside the bucket which was quickly flowing with blood. "What was that for?" asked Rika

"This is our life. Blood is a essential nutrient to our survival" stated Saku

"Is it as strong as that red wine?" asked Rika

"It is not as strong as that, but it is very sweet to me while Saku thinks it's a bit bitter" stated Maria

"We need to clean it before we consume it. He could have had lice or a parasite" stated Saku

"Ok, but Rika will get first servings" stated Maria

"Why me first?" asked Rika nervously

"We only want to see how you like it" stated Saku

"Saku normally is the first one to taste it. I have rarely failed to clean blood, it is not that hard. Saku will have to train you today while I clean it" stated Maria

"Ok" replied Rika

Rika and Saku trained in basic hand to hand combat. Rika due to her smaller size and youth was a little bit more agile then Saku but was not enough that she could land another blow on Saku like the day before.

"Ok, dinner is ready" called Maria

"Really, the entire day has passed" stated Saku without noticing the day change

Rika still thinking it was a trick ended up landing another blow to Saku but this time to his jaw

"Nice one Rika, but I never distrust Maria whenever she says anything" stated Saku

"Oh, okay" replied Rika as she helped Saku get back to his feet

"I am also surprised that you are able to keep those cat ears on even while your training and fighting" stated Saku

"I taught her that" stated Maria as she shoved a spoon full of blood into Saku mouth

"I thought the first serving was to go to Rika" stated Saku

"I was only giving you a taste of it" stated Maria

"It is just like normal blood that you give me" replied Saku

"Good, we just need to give some to Rika" stated Maria

Maria gave a spoon full of blood towards Rika. Rika coughed a bit but smiled "sorry, it was a bit rough going down and first time tasting another person blood. It is very sweet though" stated Rika

"That mean I win our bet" stated Maria

"You only won due to Rika loving you" stated Saku

"What?" asked Maria in surprise

"You didn't notice, Rika loves you more then you being her sister" stated Saku

"Darn, I seriously though I could keep that facade up" stated Rika

"How cute" stated Maria as she kissed Rika on the lips

"Okay, that was sort of unexpected yet I expected that" stated Saku as he laughed

"Oh, shut up. It's very cute that she love someone who is older" stated Maria

"I really don't care if you are old, love is all that really matters to me" stated Rika

Maria and Rika sat together while eating dinner and forced Saku to stay a few meters away to make him eat somewhat alone. Saku dared not to venture any closer as he didn't know what Maria or Rika might do. After they ate they went to sleep to wake up early the next day to travel.

The next morning Saku, Maria and Rika got up just as the moon was starting to set and the bits of sun rise was showing.

"So pretty" stated Rika looking at the sun rise color play upon the clouds and the sky

"It is and I always enjoy waking up to see this image" stated Saku

Saku packed up the supplies while Maria went pack to gain a little bit more sleep. Rika was just waiting for everyone to be ready to continue to travel. She was drinking a bottle of blood that Maria gave her yesterday and downed a quarter of the bottle when Maria woke up again and started to pack up.

"Don't drink too much blood before we get more supplies" stated Maria

"Sorry, but it's very tasty and I really can't help myself" replied Rika as she placed the bottle away

"It's fine, I had the same addiction for a few days when I first had blood prepared by Maria" stated Saku

"I only got you unaddicted by force" stated Maria

"You really don't want to go through that Rika" stated Saku

"The next town on the map is a town that is famous for its cigars" stated Rika

"Let's fix that image" stated Maria

"Do you have the magnesium strips?" asked Saku

"I have them right here" replied Maria as she pulled out a few boxes

"What are you going to use those for?" asked Rika

"Have you ever lit Magnesium before?" asked Maria

"No" replied Rika

"Let's just say it goes flash" replied Saku

Suddenly a person riding a horse rode by but stopped as soon as he saw them.

"Hello there" stated the man

"Can we take your horse?" asked Saku

"Well, I need her as I am running late for a meeting" stated the man

"I said can I take" replied Saku

Maria pulled out a scalpel and threw it. The scalpel hit the man dead center of the throat. The man collapsed to the ground but died before he could even fall half way down.

"Are we going to take his blood?" asked Rika

"No, he is drugged and that takes too long to remove" stated Maria

"We will find some more in town hopefully" stated Saku

"If they are not too high when we take it" replied Maria

"Good thing I know how to ride a horse" replied Saku

"That small horse won't fit all 3 of us" replied Maria

"Yes it will" stated Saku

Saku got onto the horse first and picked up Rika to place in front of him. Saku picked up and helped her sit down behind Rika.

"Now, please nether of you try to mess around as Falling down from a horse while its moving is a very painful thing" stated Saku

Saku rode into town in under a few hours that would have taken them all day to get into the town.

"Well, we are here and it stinks of cigars and cigarettes here. Doubt we will find a decent place nor sample" stated Saku watching a few 6 years smoke without care

"We seriously need to fix this town" stated Maria

"First let's find an inn and plan out what we are going to do later" stated Saku as he walked with the horse around town until they found a tavern. Saku kicked the horse in the front left knee region which brought the horse down.

"That is just for safety measures" stated Saku at Maria and Rika

"That is fine, everyone is high so they won't notice a difference" stated Maria

Saku went first into the tavern followed by Rika then Maria. Saku went straight towards the bar to ask the server.

"Where is the inn in this town? We want one that doesn't allow smoking" stated Saku

"That is a very unusual request but we get tourist and this is the inn. It's on the no smoking side of town where the law is very strict over there against smoking" stated the server

"Thank you" stated Saku as he walked back towards Rika and Maria

A person walked up behind Rika. "What do you say that we go somewhere more private cutie" stated the man as he placed his hand on Rika shoulder

"Sorry but I am already taken" replied Rika as she slammed her heel into the man's ankle.

"What was that for" replied the man

"For being a fucken pervert" replied Rika as she landed a punch into the man's face which sent him backwards with a broken nose.

"Nice work" stated Maria

"Can we get out of here? This entire place is too fucken crowded and full of perverts" stated Rika

"Sure, just got the directions" replied Saku as he dropped a bottle

"Whoops" stated Saku as he walked out of the tavern and toward the no smoking district

As soon as they enter the no smoking district of the town; a huge explosion is heard. "What was that?" asked Rika

"My hand 'slipped'" replied Saku

"Sure it slipped" replied Rika

"What he dropped was a explosive compound that explodes if mixed with fire" stated Maria

"You carry that around?" asked Rika

"I always carry around an explosive compound in alcohol bottles to draw attention away" stated Saku as they arrived in the front of the inn

"Looks like a fine place" stated Maria

Saku went into the inn first followed by Rika then Maria. The place was clean, no signs of any smokers being in the building for more than a 7 decades. Saku walked up the counter. "You got any open rooms?" asked Saku

"We have plenty of open room's; rarely does anyone want to stay in this half of the town. If you hate smoking, I will give a night free" stated the man

"That is dandy with us" stated Maria

"What a cute little girl. Your daughter?" asked the man

"No sir, adopted daughter" replied Maria

"Please, call me Filt" stated Filt

"Thank you Filt" stated Saku as he signed the sign in book

"We really despise smoking, which is why we came over here to this part of town to get away from it all" stated Maria

"Good thing we think alike. I wish I could do something about them smokers but there is nothing allowed as that is the economy of this town" stated Filt with a bit of distaste in his tone

"I heard this town is the only one were they legalized smoking and at first I supported it but now that I have stepped into the town; I really hate it" stated Saku

"I did the same thing but that was before I was forced to relocated my business into this town" stated Filt

"That sucks, but hopefully we can help you out" stated Rika

"You are all just tourist, you can't do anything that can benefit me" stated Filt

"Well, if you see anyone smoking in this half of town. Throw this on their cigar" stated Maria as she placed the smaller of the boxes she had on the counter

Filt opened the box "Scrap metal that is very thin?" wondered Filt

"Its magnesium" stated Saku

"Oh, wow" stated Filt "Thank you"

"Don't misuse it or tell anyone we gave it to you" stated Maria

"Okay. Maria, Michael and Rika, here is the key to your room. I have give you the VIP suite if you are able to afford it" stated Filt

Saku pulled out a bag full of coins. "Depends on how much it costs, we will pay for it" stated Saku

"First night is free and for a week stay is only 10 gold pieces" stated Filt

"That is surprisingly cheap" stated Maria

"Which is why I don't see how people prefer smoking over money they could be saving a lot of money rather than spending 35 gold pieces per pack of cigar and that is the cheapest" stated Filt

"Wow, how do they afford such a steep price" stated Saku

"This town is the only one where they sell cigars, what else do you expect when cigars are made here and sold here" stated Filt

"Right" stated Maria as she took her bags and went up the stairs fist followed by Rika

Saku stayed behind but gave a key to Maria and Rika. "So, you got any wine stores in this town?" asked Saku

"Right across the street, plus we don't serve dinner anymore as it became too costly to afford. The nearest restaurant is the one that is next door" stated Filt

"Thank you, recommend anything from them?" asked Saku

"I hear their famous dish Fillet over curry that is seasoned with jalapenos and a shredded Jalapeno peppers is called Fiery Fillet" stated Filt

"Sounds delicious" stated Saku "Thank you"

With that, Saku left to meet up with Maria and Rika upstairs in the bed room. Saku found that Maria and Rika had already marked boundaries. "What is this for?" asked Saku

"Boundaries just during certain times otherwise, it is fine for you to cross them" stated Rika

"Well, okay. I have gotten us a place to eat tonight before we have some fun tonight" stated Saku with a smile

"Oh really? What does he recommend that we order?" asked Maria

"Fiery Fillet" replied Saku

"Can we get some wine with that?" asked Rika

"If they offer it, then yes. If not, there is a wine store across the street" stated Saku

"Very convent" stated Maria

"Yes it is" stated Saku

Saku decided to change only his shirt. Once he took off his shirt, he noticed Rika blushing. "Come on now, this is the second time that you have seen me without my shirt off" stated Saku as he walked up to Rika and rubbed her head

"I know it's just…." Stated Rika still blushing

"Leave her alone. She will get use to it" stated Maria

"I know she will, just she needs to get use this if she is planning to traveling with us" replied Saku

"Then place a shirt on before who knows what happens" stated Maria

"Fine" replied Saku grabbing another shirt he tore the sleeves off

"Wear something more decent" stated Maria

"Fine, I will find a shirt that I have yet to tear the sleeves off" stated Saku as he looked through his clothes. "I only have 1 and that is my military uniform"

"Great. We don't need that, so we may buy another shirt later, but not in town" stated Maria

"Fine" replied Saku as he started to walk downstairs

"I will meet you two in the lobby" stated Saku

Maria and Rika decided to take a little bit longer getting ready then Saku wanted but he really didn't care.

"Ok, we are ready" stated Rika

"I can see that" replied Saku

Saku took them to the restaurant that was next door. The restaurant was very high class like. "I really wouldn't mind spending a few extra pieces on this place" stated Maria

"Yea, I wouldn't mind either" stated Saku

"Welcome, we have not served anyone in a while. So the drinks are on us unless you are ordering wine. If you are ordering wine, then the desserts are on us" stated the waitress

"What type of wine do you serve?" asked Saku

"We have several bottles of Gaja Sori San Lorenzo" stated the waitress

"I love drinking that type of wine" stated Maria

"We will have some of that" stated Saku

"What about her?" asked the waitress

"She will be drinking the wine with us" stated Maria

"Isn't she a bit young?" asked the waitress

"No, she really likes it" stated Saku

"Ok, by the way, my name is Eva" stated Eva

"Ok, Eva. Table for 3 then" joked Saku

Saku, Maria and Rika ate dinner slowly to savor the taste and the wine. They all ordered what Filt recommended to eat while still able eat a relaxing dessert. The restaurant decided to turn off the lights and instead use a candle for them as that seemed to make the entire dinner more romantic.

"That was great" stated Saku

"Though we better start a plan of ours in motion, let's ask Filt if he has a map of the town" stated Maria

"Sure" replied Saku as they walked back into the inn

"Filt, we are wondering. You have a map of the town that we can carry around" asked Maria

"Sure" replied Filt as he handed Maria the paper map of the town

Maria took the map and walked up the stairs with Rika and Saku to plan how they were going to do what they were planning. They set in motion their plans at the toll of midnight which was obvious as they were listening to the bell toll the entire time they were in the town. Acting swift, Saku, Maria, and Rika split up to cover the entire smoking sector of the town before the toll of 1; breaking window or doors didn't matter to them as they were planning to get it down before anyone even noticed. Placing enough strips of magnesium to cover the entire part that is lit, they swiftly cover their objective by the toll of 1. Saku, Maria and Rika swiftly go back to the inn to check for any injuries or anything that would place the blame on them.

"Ok, none of us broke any windows so there won't be any cuts or anything sprained" stated Maria

"The only thing that will get us caught is if they check the cigars for fingerprints" stated Saku

"Which I doubt they would until it is too late" replied Rika

"For now, let's get some rest" stated Saku

Saku, Maria, and Rika all fell asleep in separate beds due to not wanting the need to sleep each other for that night.

Rika was the first one to get up at the bell toll of 6. She decided to walk around the room until she found some books which she decided to read until Maria and Saku woke up. Maria and Saku woke up around the toll of 7. "Good morning" stated Rika

"How long have you been awake?" asked Maria

"Since the toll of 6" replied Rika

"Ok, we'll soon our results will come in when people buy their cigars today" stated Saku

"Let's ask Filt if he serves breakfast or if there is any place nearby that serves breakfast" wondered Maria

"Sure" replied Saku

Saku went down the stairs first to ask Filt while Maria and Rika got dressed and ready.

"The nearest breakfast place is a few buildings down, you can miss it as it called a café" replied Filt pointed left

"Excellent, I remember passing it finding our way here" stated Saku as Maria and Rika come down the stairs

"We have a place to eat" stated Saku

"Excellent, is there an outside parlor?" wondered Maria

"Yes, there is an outside parlor" stated Filt

"Thank you" replied Rika politely

Saku, Maria, and Rika all left together towards the café. "Can I have a fruit smoothie for breakfast?" asked Rika

"Sure, you deserved it. Plus we really don't care how expensive it is as long as it doesn't reach over 100pieces" stated Saku

"I have never seen a breakfast that expensive" stated Maria and Rika

"I have. It was not worth the 105 gold pieces" stated Saku

"Ouch, hope you gave a piece of your mind" stated Rika

"I did and some extra" replied Saku

"Okay" replied Maria "Looks like we are here"

"Looks that way" replied Rika

Saku went in first while Maria and Rika decided to take a spot outside. Saku came out with a waitress.

"Sorry, but outside is only for lunch and dinner time. By the way my name is Eva" stated Eva

"Can we stay outside as the weather is lovely" asked Rika with eyes that was on the border of begging and cuteness

"Just for you, sweetie, I will ask my boss about it" replied Eva before she went back inside

Eva came back a few minutes later. "You can stay outside, but for a fee of 2 gold pieces" replied Eva

"That sounds reasonable" stated Rika

"Here is the menu, I will be back to take your order" stated the waitress

They quickly ordered a meal with extra for all of them to share with each other. They ate breakfast slowly to enjoy the cool breeze that was flowing and before they realized it, the clock tolled 9.

"Wow, how did we slip away about 2 hours" wondered Saku

"It's possible and it's due to this wondrous weather" replied Maria slowly drinking her coffee

"Soon the fireworks will start" stated Rika slowly drinking a fruit smoothie that she was allowed to have

"Excuse me" stated Eva nervously

"Yes" stated Maria

"Here is your bill, at the half toll of 11. We will be serving lunch. Thank you for your stay, you can stay out here for a long as we are open" stated Eva nervously and placed the bill on the table before going back inside

"Excellent" replied Saku as he looked at the total cost of the meal to be only 60 pieces

"Let's wait until we are done lunch before we pay off this bill as I saw some nice dishes in there" stated Saku

"Ok, just be ready to tell her to combine the 2 bills instead" stated Maria

"Okay" stated Saku as he got up and walked back inside

Saku came back outside with a tray of bread, some jam, and a couple more cups.

"They gave me this as we are very nice people and they enjoy our company. Plus no one comes to this restaurant so they want us to spread the good things about this restaurant" stated Saku

"Too bad this town is about to turn into a ghost town" stated Maria

"Let's just enjoy our time here before a riot occurs" stated Rika as she took a slice of bread

The toll rang 11 when the scream started. "What was that?" asked Eva

"I really don't know" replied Saku

"It sounded like someone was screaming" stated Maria

"I wonder who could scream that loud" stated Rika

Soon more screaming was heard. "What the hell is going on? It sounds like its coming from the other side of town" stated Eva

"Strange" stated Saku

"What would you like?" asked Eva

"We will take whatever you recommend" replied Maria cheerfully

"Sure" stated Eva nervously

"Want to wander around after we are done with lunch?" asked Rika

"We were planning to" stated Saku

They ate lunch slowly to pass time while ignoring all the random screaming. Saku got up to pay the bill of 110 pieces. As soon as Saku got back, Maria and Rika were ready to leave to walk around the non-smoking sector of the town. They stopped by a park to enjoy the singing of birds.

"Now that is very lovely" stated Saku

Suddenly a man came running recklessly through the park. "What is with him?" wondered Rika

The man suddenly collapsed in the middle of the walkway of the park. "Let's check it out" stated Rika

Rika got to the man first but walked a few steps backwards. "He smells like smoke" stated Rika

"Damn, a smoker. Just had to ruin my peace and quiet" stated Saku as he rolled the man over

"Wake up damn it" stated Maria as she started to kick him

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" asked the man

Maria looked at the man's eyes to find them completely damaged as the retina was completely fried.

"You are just day dreaming. Just rest" stated Maria as killed the man as painlessly as possible

"Looks like we ended up placing enough magnesium that it blinds a person" stated Maria as she pulled out a unused cigar and looked at the amount of magnesium on it

"That is what we wanted, right?" wondered Rika

"Yup, worked too well, too bad the people are too stupid to think here" stated Maria

"Well, we better get ready to leave town soon before a massive riot occurs here and wreaks the peace and tranquility" stated Saku

"Okay, this was a nice and peaceful visit. Hope we can find another town like this without the smokers or drunks" stated Saku

"Exactly, let's leave before anyone notices this dead body" stated Maria as she dropped the body and quickly left with Saku and Rika in tow

Saku quickly got back to the hotel first and started to pack up his belonging when suddenly a window was shattered by a nearby building. A riot was starting, but people that where in the non-smoking section fought back.

"Looks like we took too long" stated Rika

"Nope, they acted a quick as I expected" stated Saku

"Either way, let's leave before we get caught up in this mess" stated Maria

Filt suddenly came into the room. "You better leave. I will show you a way out and avoid the sudden mob" stated Filt

"Ok, give us a few minutes" stated Saku as he was continuing to pack away his belongings

Saku decided not to care if a few of his weapons were exposed.

"Hope you don't have to use those weapons" stated Filt

"I hope I don't have to either" replied Saku even though he didn't care if he had to

Saku helped Maria get her belongings together with Rika. "Excellent, hurry up before they start to torch buildings" stated Filt

Saku followed Filt with Maria and Rika in tow towards the wine cellar which had a door. "This door will lead to a building at the edge of town. The building is abandoned so you don't have to worry. Good luck" stated Filt as picked up a sword

"We will miss you Filt" said Rika with a tearful act that pulled Filt heartstrings

"I will miss you too. Now get going" stated Filt as he picked up a family shield

Saku quickly ran down the corridor followed by Rika then Maria. "That was a nice trick Rika" stated Maria

"Hey, he deserves an act if he plans to lie to us" stated Rika

"Whatever, we will get out of this" stated Saku as he kicked down the other door

Saku decided to keep watch and feel behind Maria when they ran out of the town. Rika got up to the hill to see the town engulfed in fire and sounds of weapons clanging against each other ignoring the inferno around them

"Whatever, they deserved it" stated Maria as she started to walk away

"Let's go Rika" stated Saku as he urged Rika to follow behind Maria

Rika quickly caught up to Maria who was a following by river to find the next town. A random person suddenly ran out and tackled Maria. Saku ran up to help Maria but Maria already stabbed the man with a scalpel right into the heart by going underneath the sternum.

"Idiot though he could catch me by surprise" stated Maria as she was washing off the scalpel

"Oh well. There might be more" stated Rika

Saku went over towards the fallen man to see a Prontic tattoo. "Oh, yea there will be more" stated Saku

Suddenly 6 more people come out of the brush and surround them. "Fuck" stated Rika nervously

"It's fine, we can handle this" stated Saku as he pulled out his scythe and tossed Maria a short sword. Saku pulled out a brass knuckle and handed it to Rika. "It's only for your protection"

"Thank you" replied Rika as she put the brass knuckle on

Surprised at the time they were given. Maria decided to take the initiative and moved with quick precision and cut down on of the people surrounding them. Saku followed with a swift motion of his scythe cut down 4 more before they could even react. Rika deciding to help ran up and landed a blow that hit one man dead center in the chest and the other breaking his femur. Saku walked up to the remaining person that was left alive as the other was coughing up blood as bits of his bone pierced his trachea, lungs and heart as was soon to die. Saku picked up the remaining person by the collar and asked him "Who gave you the order?"

"Like I will answer that question" replied the man

"Fine by me, I will get you to talk" stated Saku as he violently shoved the man head under the water until he flailed about

"Fine, I will tell you. It was Ketiac" stated the man

"I guess Ketiac is who we must go after now" stated Saku as he violently shoved the person under the water until he stopped moving

"We better rest and continue on our trek tomorrow. I choose to stay in a tree" stated Maria

"I agree" replied Saku as he picked a tree to stay in


End file.
